


Daijoubu, Atashi no Imouto

by ShiueFha_chan



Category: Ojamajo Doremi
Genre: Drama, Family, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-26
Updated: 2011-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiueFha_chan/pseuds/ShiueFha_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poppu khawatir kalau Doremi tidak menyayanginya lagi sebagai adiknya, setelah ia menikah dengan Kotake. "Onee-chan akan tetap menyayangiku kan?" "Tenang, Poppu, bagaimanapun, kamu tetap adikku yang kusayangi."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daijoubu, Atashi no Imouto

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER:** Aku tidak punya Ojamajo Doremi. Aku suka acara ini, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menulis cerita ini. Ojamajo Doremi adalah acara yang dibuat oleh Toei Animation pada tahun 1999-2004.

  
Share   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**DISCLAIMER:** Aku tidak punya Ojamajo Doremi. Aku suka acara ini, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menulis cerita ini. Ojamajo Doremi adalah acara yang dibuat oleh Toei Animation pada tahun 1999-2004.

Catatan Author: Well, selamat datang di fanfic Ojamajo Doremi berbahasa Indonesiaku yang ke... ah, itu nggak penting. Mulai sekarang, aku akan jadi satu-satunya yang ngurusin fandom Ojamajo Doremi. (Hahaha, aku nggak peduli, walaupun ini bagaikan berjalan di tempat yang sunyi -_-')

Tapi nggak apa-apa. Buatku, Ojamajo Doremi forever deh.

Pairing: khusus kali ini, aku tulis Sister Pairing, Doremi & Poppu.

 **Daijoubu, Atashi no Imouto**

 **Poppu's POV**

Aku dan okasan sedang membantu onee-chan untuk berdandan di kamarnya. Hari ini adalah hari yang spesial untuk onee-chan, karena hari ini ia akan menikah dengan tunangannya, yang juga teman sekelasnya di SD Misora dulu, Kotake-senpai.

"Hwaaa... onee-chan tottemo kirei yo. Onee-chan cantik banget! Ne, okasan?" kataku.

Okasan mengangguk, "Iya. Poppu benar, Doremi."

Onee-chan tersenyum, "Ini juga berkat kalian yang sudah membantuku hari ini, okasan, Poppu..."

Kami lalu tersenyum, setelah itu berbincang-bincang tentang pernikahan onee-chan yang akan berlangsung beberapa jam lagi.

"Okasan sangat bersyukur, karena akhirnya kamu akan menikah..." kata okasan, "Tapi kamu juga harus ingat pesan okasan ya, sering-sering luangkan waktu untuk anakmu kalau nanti kamu sudah punya anak."

"Ah, okasan... aku kan baru mau menikah hari ini, tapi okasan malah udah ngomongin soal anak aja." Kata onee-chan sambil tertawa, "Tapi okasan tenang aja. Aku nggak akan lupa untuk mengurusi keluargaku nanti..."

Pandangan onee-chan menerawang jauh ke arah jendela yang berada di depan meja belajarnya.

Okasan lalu menambahkan, "Oh iya, jangan lupa, selalu ingatkan Kotake untuk tidak sering-sering meninggalkan keluarganya karena kesibukannya, ya? Jangan takut untuk memarahinya kalau keadaanya sudah tidak memungkinkan untuk beramah-tamah."

"Iya, okasan." Onee-chan mengalihkan pandangannya ke okasan, "Aku selalu ingat kok, tentang hal itu. Apalagi... okasan sering 'mempraktekkan' itu sama otosan kan, tiap kali otosan mau pergi mancing."

"Kamu ini..." okasan membelai lembut rambut onee-chan, "Oke, kita harus pergi sekarang. Kita nggak boleh bikin Kotake dan keluarganya menunggu lama. Ayo, otosan juga sudah menunggu di mobil."

Tiba-tiba aku merasa ingin bicara sebentar dengan onee-chan, jadi aku berkata, "Ah, okasan... etto... sebelum kita pergi, boleh nggak... aku ngomong sebentar sama onee-chan? Berdua aja."

"Eh?"

"Onegai, okasan. Ada yang mau aku omongin sama onee-chan. Sebentar aja kok."

"Yah, baiklah." Okasan bergegas keluar dari kamar onee-chan, "Okasan dan otosan tunggu di mobil ya?"

Aku dan onee-chan mengangguk.

Setelah okasan meninggalkan kamar itu, onee-chan bertanya, "Poppu, doushita no? Kamu mau ngomongin apa sih?"

"Aku takut."

"Eh?"

"Sejak aku lahir, onee-chan selalu ada di dekatku, tapi..." aku memandang ke sekeliling kamar onee-chan, "Mulai hari ini, semua akan berubah... Onee-chan nggak akan tinggal di sini lagi..."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke onee-chan, "Aku takut kalau onee-chan nggak sayang lagi sama aku."

Aku merasa air mataku mulai menetes, namun dengan cepat onee-chan mengelapnya dengan tangannya yang sudah dibalut dengan sarung tangan putih panjang yang halus, "Poppu, kamu jangan khawatir. Aku nggak akan begitu. Aku akan tetap menyayangi kamu."

Onee-chan tersenyum, lalu berkata, "Kamu adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang aku anggap penting dalam kehidupanku."

"Hontou?"

"Iya, Poppu. Kalau aja kamu nggak minta okasan untuk ngajarin kamu main piano, aku nggak mungkin bisa seperti sekarang."

"Maksudnya?"

"Kamu inget kan, soal... traumaku yang dulu itu?"

"Iya, terus?"

"Secara nggak langsung, kamulah yang menghilangkan trauma itu."

"Eh?"

"Iya. Waktu okasan main piano yang di Flower Garden Maho-dou buat menenangkan Hana-chan, aku jadi inget waktu kita masih kecil dulu, aku juga pernah nyoba menenangkan kamu..."

"Maksudnya, onee-chan pernah main piano supaya aku nggak nangis lagi?"

"Iya. Kalau kamu nggak latihan di sana waktu itu, mungkin..."

"Jadi, intinya... onee-chan akan tetap menyayangiku kan?"

"Tentu." Onee-chan mengangguk, "Kalau nggak ada kamu, aku nggak bisa jadi pianis seperti sekarang."

Dia lalu menepuk bahuku, "Tenang, Poppu, bagaimanapun, kamu tetap adikku yang kusayangi."

"Onee-chan."

"Apa lagi?"

"Boleh aku tanya satu hal lagi?"

"Tentu boleh, Poppu. Ada apa?"

"Apa sih, yang bikin onee-chan kerja keras sampe jadi pianis terkenal kayak sekarang? Perasaan, waktu itu onee-chan bilang... nggak mau serius belajar pianonya."

"Iya sih, tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku tertarik untuk menjadikannya serius."

"Apa itu?"

"Saat aku makin suka main piano, aku teringat cita-citaku waktu kecil dulu: jadi pianis terhebat sedunia."

"Bukannya itu karena onee-chan dipaksa okasan?"

"Awalnya, tapi... beberapa hari sebelum konser pertamaku yang kacau itu, aku bertekad untuk menjadi pianis yang hebat."

"Onee-chan menyukainya."

"Iya. Tapi... semuanya berubah di konser itu..."

"Oke. Sekarang aku ngerti, onee-chan. Waktu itu, onee-chan kehilangan harapan itu, tapi lama-kelamaan, harapan itu ada lagi."

"Baguslah. Memang itu yang kurasakan." Onee-chan lalu bergegas ke pintu, "Ayo kita turun sekarang. Okasan dan otosan menunggu kita."

Aku mengangguk, lalu kami bergegas pergi.

Catatan Author: Yup, singkat, padat, dan (agak nggak) jelas. Kali ini emang aku pengen nulis sesuatu yang beda.

Jangan lupa, lho. Kalo mau mampir dan baca, sempatin juga buat tinggalin review ya? (garing kalo nggak ada review – baru nyadar -_-')


End file.
